


Love Cliches

by quetzalzotz



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Awkward first dates, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Orm is punished by living on the surface, Reader-Insert, References to Sex, Romance, Wedding, love letter, love-bingo, more tags to come, sexy love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: Thanks to spacehologramcollection's amazing fics, I've been inspired to make my own reader-insert fics for Orm Marius. Based on a bingo card I made with the OLD LJ love-bingo prompts and Excel (finally the courses I took come in handy). 5 parts. Explict rating will come in later chapters.You work for Wayne Enterprises, and you are part of the team to help clean up the oceans.





	1. Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I want to say is that, yes, this reader is based on me. I am an accountant, and I wear a headscarf for religious reasons, and I am plus sized. BUT if you want to take these fics and adjust them to fit you, please feel free as long as you link back to me and CREDIT me. I just wanted some of us more marginalized girls, like those who cover their hair, to have a voice. We all deserve the Ocean Master.
> 
> And PLEASE check out spacehologramcollection on Tumblr.
> 
> If you'd like a copy of the bingo card, or your own, please let me know!

Bruce Wayne saw the mounds of trash plastered all over the morning news. He couldn't focus on it all, instead focusing on the things that bore his name. Wayne Enterprises. His company had been going Green years before it was popular, but that didn't erase the sins of the past. He had a theory on what the trouble was, and with the enlisted help of Dianna, he set up a meeting.

Arthur was amicable to the plan. His little half brother was less so. Orm hated being among the filthy surface dwellers and was even more angry that he was expected to work with them.

He admitted privately, only to his mother, that it was preferable to life imprisonment.

But as he looked around at the members of this Ocean Clean Up committee, he wondered if maybe prison would be better. Surface dwellers, thinking they could fix this. Orm was still angry. Angry his people were suffering, angry at his father for attempting to kill his mother. Angry that he felt alone and didn't know how to express it. He made no effort to learn about the team he'd be "working" with. Arthur made it very clear he was to have no real power in this endeavor.

I managed to get a coveted position here, by sheer dumb luck. I was an accountant by trade, and I enjoyed working for Wayne Enterprises, especially in the charitable endeavors. This was a huge project, and one so many people vied for. In all honesty, I threw my hat in the ring because I thought I wouldn't get selected. And now I had a small office with spreadsheet after spreadsheet, tracking donations, investments, and expenses.

My office door slammed open and before I even had a chance to flinch, Orm was making demands. "This is fruitless. Why am I not in charge of this project? You surface dwellers don't care about stopping pollution. You care about your luxury." He slammed a newspaper article down: "pre-production plastic biggest threat to oceans."

"I'm the bean counter. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to buy all the factories that produce these plastic pellets."

I laughed. I laughed so hard I felt my scarf slip and I had to readjust it.

Orm's face darkened. "What is so funny?"

"We can't just buy out these companies. Some are state run! We certainly can't buy a country. We can't afford this." 

"Atlantis can't afford to wait!" he shouted, "we have to take over by force."

"Prince Orm, we've been working on this for... A month? Two? It's in its infancy. You can't expect everyone to change overnight. Mr. Wayne is able to put some political pressure in but ocean clean up isn't a big money maker, so people are reluctant." He opened his mouth to argue and I put up my hand to stop him. "I know it's frustrating. I've been dealing with these corporate assholes since I graduated. I learned in school to value profit over everything. It's not right."

His face softened as he drew back a little. He wasn't so intimidating or frightening now.

"When you sent that message, and threw our garbage back at us, I thought maybe, just maybe, someone will take a hint. And I'm grateful that it's Mr. Wayne." 

"I worry about my home, my people."

"I can only imagine how hard this is for you. But I promise, this effort will help. Give it time. I'm just as impatient as you are."

"You are?" He sounded genuinely surprised, taken aback by a surface dweller who cared about the ocean.

"I don't do everything I could, I admit, but I try. I came to work for Wayne Enterprises because of how they managed waste. They went green long before other companies thought about it. Mr. Wayne installed solar panels on this building fifteen years ago. It was a huge deal, took a huge financial hit for it too."

"Then why don't others care about the ocean?" Orm asked, more to himself than to me. He was soft, almost vulnerable.

"I don't know."

He seemed to snap out of his stupor and back to his sharper self. "Fine. Six months, and I expect to see changes."

Knowing I had no real power over this, I simply agreed. "Fine. Six months."


	2. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm asks you out on a date, but doesn't really understand what that means...

The project was slowing down in some regions, now that fall was hitting, but Orm hadn't had a meltdown for a few weeks now. I had become one of the few people he spoke to, since I was the first to express that I cared about the oceans and wanted his home to be cleaned.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked one evening as I was preparing to leave.

"Of course, what's up?"

"Are you free on Friday night?"

"I am," but I was confused. My heart skipped a beat, hoping it was him asking me on a date. But he had never shown an interest in that before. No one at the office did, for that matter.

"I'd like it if you would join me for dinner, at Asiago. Around seven?"

My heart continued to pound. "Yes, is there a reason why? Asiago is pretty fancy."

"For a fancy woman," he smirked. With a flourish, he took my hand in his and bought it to his lips. His kiss was soft on my knuckles. "The honor of your company is reason enough."

"Orm...is this a date?" I could feel my heart in my ears, anxiety flooding my system.

"Is that a courtship ritual?" I nodded in response, distracted by his thumb massaging soft circles on my hand. "In that case, yes, it is. Do you accept?"

"Yes," I breathed out, hoping my voice didn't sound as shaky as it was to me.

He didn't seem the type to be like those boys in high school who asked me out as a joke, or the boys from college who just wanted to get laid. I dared myself to have hope.

Despite it being chilly, I opted to wear a dress that showed off my legs, one of the few features of myself I liked. They were long and muscular from years of wearing heels exclusively, and a distraction from the areas I felt insecure about. The neckline was lower than what I’d wear to the office, and I wrangled myself into a bra that highlighted it. 

My first date in years, with a man who could absolutely get any woman he wanted. I was pulling out all the stops: an updo with silver and purple scarves, subtle smokey eyes, glossy lips, and heels that only accentuated everything.

Though even as I stood in front of the mirror, all I could see was flaws, rolls that I tried to hide but never could fully disappear, the unevenness of my body. I hated it, and I was sure he would too. 

The restaurant had a low hum to it, with many people out for special events. Orm met me at the entrance, and offered me his arm to lead me back to our table.

Our table with my boss and one of his colleges.

“Mr. Wayne!” I exclaimed, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Orm invited me, and Miss Prince.”

I looked over at my date. So. It wasn’t a date. I could fee the tears stinging at my eyes.

“I thought this was a business dinner,” Bruce turned to Orm. “She looks dressed for a date.”

“It is a date,” Orm replied, confused at the anger.

Silence hung in the air for a few moments before Dianna began to chuckle. Bruce looked at her, eyebrow raised.

She caught her breath and grinned, “Orm, I assume that you never went on an unchaperoned date, right?”

“Yes, is that not common practice?”

“No, it’s not,” Bruce now grinned ever so slightly. “I’ll tell you what. Dianna and I are going to go to the bar. I’ll tell the restaurant to charge everything to me. You enjoy yourselves.” Very quietly, under his breath so he thought no one could hear, “and I’m going to have a few shots…”

They managed to hold it together until the reached the bar, out of earshot and sight, before Bruce and Dianna burst into peels of laughter. The idea of them chaperoning a date was ridiculous, though both of them were pleased that it seemed to be working out in the end. Bruce sipped on a nice rye on the rocks while Dianna, always down to experiment, ordered some big fruity cocktail.

“I can’t say I expected that!” She said.

“Me neither,” Bruce agreed. “Though they seem to make a sweet couple. I hope it works out for them.” He looked around for a table, “should we grab a bite?”

Dianna was already staring at someone else, another woman sitting in a booth with a glass of wine and a book. “No, no thanks. I think I’ll have other plans.” And with a flourish, she picked up her drink and immediately began making small talk with the other woman, who smiled at her and invited her to sit.

Bruce sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly navigated to Clark’s contact info and texted “U up?”


	3. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back into the office after a snow storm, you find a love letter from Orm on your desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cold here, we just got out of an extreme cold warning, so this is what I offer to warm up all of us dealing with winter blues.

An ice storm had all but decimated the city. It was cold, slippery, and miserable and I hated it. The office had been closed for two days but the roads were now reasonably clear. Sidewalks and driveways were another matter and I slipped into work, relieved once I landed on the carpeted floor. I kicked off my boots and coat and happily sank into my office chair. No ice, no snow, no bracing wind. 

But there was something on my desk. In beautiful script, a card with my name on it. I could only assume it was from Orm.

I leaned back and opened it.

_It feels like it's been ages since I saw you last. The cold has kept us apart though I have been warmed by the thought of you._

_I have dreamt of you, your luscious curves pressed against me. You are soft and warm and oh so inviting. The desire you stir deep within me is insatiable. Your hot breath against my neck, your lips teasing at my earlobe, your need growing by the second..._

_How I long to set you down upon a soft nest of pillows and sheets, uncovering your body inch by inch and marveling at your beauty._

_I would lavish your breasts with kisses and touches, worshipping at the altar of your gentle sloping curves, until your back arched from desire and your nipples pebbled under my touch._

_The curves of your hips and belly are alluring and beautiful. You are strong and your body reflects it. How I long to grip your hips and pull you closer to me..._

_Your thighs hide your greatest treasure and I need to be between them. I want to feel your soft, wet folds part under my touch, seeking out that pearl to send sparks through your body. Do you like to be touched softly, with gentle reverence, or do you like it rough and chaotic? What makes you moan in pleasure and scream my name, begging for more?_

_And to taste you, I hardly feel worthy to feast upon you. Such a meal is worthy of the Gods. To be offered a mere taste would send lightning through my veins and make me erupt from longing. Your delicious scent and taste filling my senses, a man could hardly stand it. I desire you so fully and completely that I could lap at you for hours and never tire._

_But I need you. Oh, how I need you. Do you know how many hours I sit up at night, dreaming of you, longing to slip inside of you. Do you know that I defile myself thinking about it? Does that surprise you? That I, a mighty King, falls so hard for you? That I cannot resist stroking myself at the thought of you, until I find my release and call out your name?_

_Sometimes I picture you beneath me, relaxed and allowing me to do the work. And how I love that. I will fill you so completely. I want to feel your legs pull me closer, and your nails down my back. I want to hear your breathy whimpers with each thrust._

_Sometimes, however, I picture you above me, riding me as a King deserves to be rode. Seeing your breasts bounce as you rock your hips harder and faster, chasing your release. Using me like a toy. I don’t mind it, I want to see you lose control completely and fuck me.  
Just writing this for you has made me ache for you again. I am insatiable for you, and I will never have enough until I can take you for my own, again and again. _

_I miss you, and I love you, and I want you._

_Yours always._

He signed it with a lavish signature.


	4. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are ringing! You and Orm tie the knot in a beautiful ceremony.

“Stop fussing,” my best friend said, lightly swatting my hand down as I attempted to fiddle with the lace scarf on my head. I kept pulling and tucking out of nerves. “You’re going to squish the detail.”

I had never expected this to be my wedding. I had never expected to be married. I had never expected to be married at the Wayne manor. Or to Prince Orm of Atlantis. Or that Diana Prince was currently putting a headpiece of pearls over my white and lace scarves. “You know this was custom made to fit over your scarves, so if you keep playing with them, it’ll break.”

I smoothed the front of my dress. It was everything I could have wanted. I felt like a princess. I suppose I would be a princess, after marrying a prince. I couldn’t help but be nervous. But the spring air was warm and beautiful, and I felt so honored that Orm’s brother had helped us put this together. My three bridesmaids-my best friend, her girlfriend Diana, and Arthur’s fiancée Mera-looked beautiful in iridescent blue-purple gowns and I was sure the men looked just as handsome in their crisp black suits. 

An usher came in, telling us it was time. With a final deep breath, it was time to get married.

Orm was standing at the altar in a suit with Atlantean elements. Beautiful shimmer reflected in the June sunlight, and the gold crown glinted against his hair. He hid his nerves well, though his confident demeanor broke slightly when he saw his mother already crying from joy. She had never thought she’d see this day. 

The processional flew by, and soon enough Arthur had walked my best friend up as the best man and maid of honor. Arthur couldn’t help but grin at his little brother, who smirked back. “I knew I’d be wed first. I’ll have the first grandchild too, I’m sure of it.”

Arthur chuckled, “don’t be so sure of that,” he replied. 

Orm’s reply got cut off by the music. By my music. And now all eyes were on me. I shook as I stepped out. I was adored in pearls, heirlooms of Atlantis and one of my favorite stones. I could hear a few clink against my glasses as I stepped out and walked alone to the altar. I was terrified until I saw him. He looked resplendent, truly Princely. Kingly, in this light. Seeing his ocean blue eyes looking at me with such joy and pride gave me a boost of confidence as I walked out, train behind me. He tried to hide his joy, and his love, and his tears and remain that cocky and confident aura that I loved. But it came crashing down when his brother nudged him and grinned. And the façade came with it, his glowing smile proving his joy.

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered as I got up to the altar. “No one will ever be as beautiful as you are.”

Amazingly, I didn’t mess up any of my vows or lines. The ring was beautiful, a white and black pearl set in gold. It was perfect. Every moment was more than I could ever hope for. 

The reception was just as beautiful. Twinkling string lights hung over the wood beams in the ceiling and around the tables. I felt dazed, stepping deeper into this fairy tale, where I was like Cinderella, marrying the most charming prince. 

First came the feast. Then came Arthur roasting his brother. 

“When I was little, I dreamed about meeting Orm. I wanted to be a big brother so badly, and my Dad certainly wasn’t getting over Mom here,” he grinned to his parents, sitting just beside the main table. They chuckled and grinned back. “When I did meet him, he tried to throw me into a lava pit.”

Half the crowd laughed, the other half wasn’t so sure. “Brothers, right?” Arthur took a sip of wine and continued. “After I kicked your ass a couple times, you came around. I hooked you up with one of my friends, Bruce, and you were such an ass to everyone. We were meeting your demand to clean up the ocean! And you couldn’t shut up and let people work. But then you met this incredible woman, by barging into her office and demanding she hand over all the cash so he could buy China.”

Orm grinned and shouted, “it seemed like a good idea at the time!”

“And let’s not forget their first date, where he asked Bruce-her boss-and Diana to chaperone.” He paused. “Without telling her!”

That got laughter from everyone. Diana squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. That had been the night they met, too.

“And now, the two of you look so happy and I couldn’t be more happy for you. Mom, he may have gotten married first but I’m determined to have the first grandbaby so remember that when you’re picking favorites.” 

Mera gave her fiancée a look and then as if to immediately quash any pregnancy rumors, she downed her entire glass of wine. 

“Well, without further ado, I have the honor of presenting Mr. and Mrs. Marius for their first dance.”

The band struck up the song I had picked out and I was the one that led him to the dance floor. He couldn’t stop smiling at me, and I was the same. The band drowned out our whispers.

“I don’t like how your wrap makes you so much taller than me,” Orm teased, squeezing my hand. 

“You picked it. Who was the one chanting “alien head” over and over?”

“You look beautiful with it. So elegant. I can’t take my eyes off you.” 

I moved my hand from his to his chest, and leaned in closer until I could feel him squeezing me tighter. This was truly heaven, and I couldn’t wait to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in particular is dedicated to all the ladies in the Wrapunzel community group on Facebook, who encouraged me to keep up writing reader inserts featuring a woman who covers her hair. You ladies all rock (and do let me know if you find this fic!)


	5. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hurtful things are said to you at a gala and Orm shows you how much he loves you.

**Trouble in Paradise? Prince Orm gives wife ultimatum: loose weight or else!! Full story on page 12.**

I bit back the tears in my eyes, some tabloid had gotten photos from a gala Wayne Enterprises had as a fundraiser for the ocean cleanup. It was a summer party, and I had loved my dress. It was strapless and soft and the tabloid only pointed out the flaws. Cellulite here, flabby arms there. 

“We’ve drafted a cease and desist letter, and the magazine has been banned from our black-tie gala coming up.” The lawyer said. The lawyer was the only one who seemed to be holding Orm back. He was fuming. How dare they insult his wife. 

This wasn’t the first time I had been mentioned. Being a semi-public figure now, married to a Prince of Atlantis, brought about this kind of scrutiny. The internets favorite insult was the prince and the land-whale. 

I hid as much as I could from Orm. He was protective and I didn’t want to upset him. I had been this size my entire adult life, I was used to the stares and insults. But having it splashed out in a magazine made me hurt more than before. I withdrew to the point I pushed my husband aside. He was supportive, but I still felt awful when I cocooned myself in blankets and refused to be unwrapped by Orm. I don’t think either of us envisioned our first year of marriage to involve such a cool bed. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t go to the gala,” I muttered, holding my dress up in front of a mirror.

“What? No, you’ve been looking forward to this for weeks!” Orm replied while smoothing back his hair, fresh from the shower. “We went to Baltimore special for new scarves, and you hunted for that dress. You look beautiful in it.”

It was a classic little black dress with a low back and a scooped neck to show off the pearls I had worn at the wedding. But all that I could think of was headlines like “Thunderthighs meet black-tie?” and “Is Prince Orm looking for love in a new place?”

I just sighed and tossed the dress on the bed. “Maybe it would be better if you went alone. You wouldn’t’ have to worry about me then.”

“I’d be worried about you sitting at home alone.” Orm picked the dress up and held it out to me. “I want you there. You’re my rock, I need you to be at my side.”

I couldn’t resist his soft smile, his brilliant blue eyes, and his gentle voice. “Okay, but I’m going to wear tights this time.”

Orm kept his hand on my lower back through the entire gala as we walked around and mingled. It was in an art gallery, where an auction would be held later. I was tense at first, nervous and clutching my glass of champagne, but I felt calmer as the evening progressed.

Shortly before the auction, a reporter came up to Orm while I was chatting to someone else, just within earshot.

“Prince Orm, is it true you’ve started an affair with one of Princess Mera’s cousins?”

“What?”

“A source spoke to us about you and your wife battling about her weight recently, care to chime in?”

“Get out of my face,” he spat. 

I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes again, and I quickly excused myself and fled before I could hear any more. Security was called, the “reporter” was removed. Bruce was fuming but Orm didn’t stay for that blow-up. 

“Come on, my love,” he ushered me into a quiet, dark storage room. I leaned on a table and sighed. 

“I shouldn’t have come. All you’ll ever hear is things like that when you’re out with me.”

“Nonsense, darling,” he stepped close and pressed his forehead to mine. “I want you here. These parasites have no idea what they’re talking about and they will be dealt with.” Fire flashed behind his eyes, but quickly evaporated when he looked back at me. “I want you with me. I love you.”

“I love you too,” I muttered. Before I could go back into my negative self-talk, he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of my mouth. 

“We won’t give them the satisfaction of hiding. You are a princess of Atlantis, and I refuse to hide you away because of the lies they print.” He cupped my chin in his hand and pulled me into a deeper kiss. I sighed involuntarily, lips parting. It had been a while since he kissed me like this-since I had wanted to be kissed like that. His hand fell to my arm, squeezing with passion as he deepened the kiss. I pressed closer to him. It felt like a dam had burst, the sorrow I felt from these articles became soothed with his gentle and loving touch. I knew he cared about me.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead back to mine. “We should get back to the party…” there was no will in his voice, and his eyes glancing down the dip of the front of my dress gave away his true intentions. 

I kissed him again, harder and rougher than before, my hands snaking into his slicked hair and tugging just enough to give him the right idea. In a flash, he was hoisting up my dress, tearing off my tights without caring he left runs as his nails snagged the delicate nylon. They were ruined and he was thrilled by it, tossing them aside without a care as he hoisted me onto the table. I’d usually be in awe of his strength but I was focused on his kisses peppering along my neck and down my chest. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, his hand sneaking up my leg to part my thighs. “Wet for me already?” He sucked his fingers clean. “You taste so good.”

Before I could reply he knelt down and put my legs over his shoulders, licking a trail up my leg until he reached my clit. Sucking gently and lavishing it with my tongue, I couldn’t help but whimper and gasp, biting my hand to hide any of my noises, lest someone come looking for us. 

Between licks and probing kisses, Orm looked up at me, slickness covering his chin. “I could eat you as my last meal.”

“I don’t care, I want you,” I breathed. It had been too long.

Standing up, he fumbled with his belt and pants one-handed while still teasing me with his delft fingertips. His cock was hard and standing proud the moment he pulled it out. I couldn’t help but smile and glow, knowing he desired me this much, that his cock was full at just the thought of me.

He held me close, despite the awkward positioning on the table, and with a single nod from me, he pushed into me in a single fluid movement of his hips. I kissed him again, muffling both of our moans. The table creaked with the force of his thrusts. It had been too long for him, too. 

Clark was the first to notice the pair slinking out of the storage closet, both appearing flushed and missing a pair of tights. He elbowed Bruce hard, and put his hand out. With a sigh, Bruce pulled out his wallet and placed two crisp hundred dollar bills in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The article about plastic pellets can be read here: http://time.com/5501065/tiny-plastic-enemy-oceans-nurdle/


End file.
